Neelix
Neelix ist ein Talaxianer. Als im Jahre 2371 die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in den Delta-Quadranten gelangt, trifft Neelix dort auf das Raumschiff der Föderation und schließt sich schließlich der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Besatzung der Voyager]] an. ( ) Leben vor dem Treffen auf die Voyager Neelix lebt mit seiner Familie auf Rinax, einem Mond der talaxianischen Heimatwelt. Er baut zwei Jahre Modelle von Magnetseilbahnen bei einem Seilbahnwartungsteam auf Rinax. ( ) Neelix verweigert während des Talaxianisch-Haakonianischen Krieges den Militärdienst auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Während des Krieges steht hierauf die Todesstrafe. Als Machtdemonstration entvölkern die Haakonianer 2355 Rinax mit der sogenannten Metreonkaskade fast komplett, wobei die gesamte Familie von Neelix ums Leben kommt. Nach dem Angriff, kehrt er mit einem Rettungsteam nach Rinax zurück und bringt mehrere, grausam verstümmelte Überlebende nach Talax. Neelix hält sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt für feige und gibt sich eine Mitschuld am Tod seiner Familie. Später verlässt er seine Heimat. ( ) Der Entwickler der Kaskade, Dr. Ma'bor Jetrel, stirbt auf der Voyager an den Folgen der Verstrahlung, die die Metreonkaskade verursacht hat. Kurz vor dem Tod von Jetrel vergibt Neelix ihm seine Tat, und auch sich selbst. ( ) In der Zeit vor seinem Treffen auf die USS Voyager verbringt er sein Leben als Schrottsammler und -händler. Durch seine Geschäfte, schuldet er im Jahr 2371 den Kazon-Ogla auf dem Planeten der Ocampa Waren, für die er bereits bezahlt wurde. ( ) Er macht einmal eine Handelsreise zu den Zwillingssternen von Keloda. ( ) Stellare Nebel meidet er und umfliegt sie mit seinem Schiff. ( ) Bei seinen Reisen gelangt er auch in den Raum der Baneaner und Numiri. Um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, weicht er Numiri-Patroullien immer aus. ( ) Auch verkauft er plaxianische Sensoren an die Kazon-Ogla. ( ) Er arbeitet zwei Jahre lang auf einem trabalianischen Frachter, wo er einiges über Warptheorie lernt. ( ) Er fliegt einmal mit seinem Schiff durch einen Nebel aus Dunkler Materie. Die dunkle Materie baute einen solchen Druck auf, dass eine seiner Warpgondeln vom Schiff abgerissen wurde. ( ) Einer seiner Geschäftspartner ist dabei der Talaxianer Wixiban, mit dem Neelix sich auch auf Schmuggel und illegale Geschäfte einlässt. Wixiban geht dafür ins Gefängnis, Neelix entgeht dem. ( ) Leben an Bord der Voyager 2371 Neelix stößt im Jahr 2371, etwa zu Sternzeit 48315.6, zur Besatzung, als die Voyager in Folge der Entführung von Crewmitgliedern der Voyager und des Maquisschiffes durch den „Fürsorger“ zum Planeten der Ocampa unterwegs ist. Nachdem er an Bord der Voyager gebeamt wird, empfängt ihn Sicherheitschef Tuvok, der ihm vorschlägt zunächst ein Bad zu nehmen. Dieses genießt er ausgiebig, bis ihn Tuvok informiert, dass sie den fünften Planeten erreicht haben. Daraufhin beamt er mit einem Außenteam auf die Oberfläche und führt dieses zu den Kazon-Ogla. Nachdem das Außenteam von den Kazon festgehalten wird, will er seine Schulden mit Wasser bezahlen und Janeway lässt sogleich zwei Tanks herunterbeamen. Jedoch nimmt Neelix daraufhin den Anführer der Kazon als Geisel, um die Freilassung der Ocampa Kes zu erreichen. Danach wird das Außenteam auf die Voyager zurückgebeamt. Nach einem kurzen Disput mit Tuvok wegen seiner Eigenmächtigkeit, will er die Voyager mit Kes verlassen. Jedoch will Kes sich für ihre Befreiung bedanken, indem sie der Voyager-Crew hilft. So befragt er mit Paris die Angestellten des Krankenhauses, um Kim und Torres zu finden. Dies gelingt ihnen wenig später in einem Tunnel und sie können durch einen Spalt in der Barriere entkommen. Nachdem Kim, Torres und Kes hochgebeamt und der Kontakt zu Janeway, Tuvok und Chakotay verloren gegangen ist, begibt er sich mit Paris erneut in den Tunnel und rettet die drei Personen. Wenig später entscheidet er sich mit Kes auf der Voyager zu bleiben. ( ) Auf der Voyager ''platzen er und Kes in eine Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere, da sie als ranghöchster Talaxianer bzw. ranghöchste Ocampa an dieser Besprechung teilnehmen wollen und meinen, auch gute Vorschläge einbringen zu können. Dies wird von Captain Janeway gestattet und so sind sie fortan bei den Besprechungen anwesend. ( ) )}}Er übernimmt die Posten des Kochs der Voyager und funktioniert Janeways privaten Speiseraum in eine Kombüse um. Er selbst verlegt die Energieleitungen neu und organisiert notwendige Lebensmittelvorräte. In dieser verarbeitet er u.a. das Gemüse aus dem hydroponischen Garten. Bei einer Außenmission auf einem Planeten, wird er vom Vidiianer Dereth angegriffen und seine Lungen chirurgisch entfernt. Während seiner Zeit auf der Krankenstation, bleibt Kes so lang sie kann, an seinem Bett. Später wird er aufgrund seiner Platzangst, jedoch panisch und will freigelassen werden. Letztlich muss der Doktor ihn betäuben, da er hyperventiliert. Daher bleibt Kes danach auf der Krankenstation, um ihn beruhigen zu können, wenn er aufwacht. Nachdem es der Besatzung der Voyager gelungen ist die Vidiianer gefangen zu nehmen, gewährt Janeway ihnen freien Abzug, da die Lungen nicht zurückgegeben werden können. Daher erklären sich die Vidiianer bereit Neelix zu helfen. Dank vidiianischer Technologie kann Neelix so eine von Kes' Lungen transplantiert werden und er kann normal weiterleben. ( ) Später wird er auch Botschafter der ''Voyager, sowie, mit Billigung des Captains, Moraloffizier. Die letztere Funktion nimmt er an, da seine Moral durch eine Mission innerhalb einer Lebensform aus nukleogenen Partikeln, sehr gering ist. Da er dies durch Kochen kompensieren kann, stellt er mit Kes einige Snacks für die Besatzung her und serviert diese als Moraloffizier. ( ) Nachdem Tom Paris von den Baneanern wegen Mordes verurteilt wurde, informiert er Janeway über das typische Verhalten der Numiripatroullien. ( ) Als die Voyager Kontakt zu einem sikarianischen Raumschiff herstellt, empfängt Janeway dessen Captain Gathorel Labin und führt ihn auch ins Kasino. Neelix ist gerade dabei das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Daraufhin berichtet Neelix, dass er unglaubliche Geschichten über ihre Gastfreundschaft gehört hat. ( ) Wenig später ist er Teil eines Außenteams der Voyager, um auf einem Planeten Nahrungsmittel zu suchen. Dabei weist er Joe Carey darauf hin, dass dieser eine giftige Pflanze gesammelt hat und empfiehlt stattdessen Leola-Wurzeln. Nachdem Chakotay diese probiert und wegen des modrigen Geschmacks ausspuckt, meint er, dass es die beste Nahrungsquelle im Quadranten ist. Zurück auf der Voyager, will er sogleich Chakotays Pilzsuppe, welche Seska für ihn gemacht hat, mit Leola-Wurzeln strecken. Daraufhin organisieren die Maquis eine Moralkrise. Während Neelix versucht das Heimweh der Maquis durch das Singen rakanischer Volkslieder zu lindern, kochen die anderen illegal die Suppe. Nachdem Neelix den Diebstahl der Vorräte bemerkt, informiert er umgehend Chakotay und verdächtigt Seska. Chakotay sichert ihm daraufhin eine Bestrafung aller Beteiligten zu. Nachdem sie den Notruf eines Kazonschiffes empfangen, warnt er vor einer möglichen Falle der Nistrim. ( ) Neelix serviert Tuvok im Kasino vulkanische Plomeek-Suppe. Da er diese jedoch mit Gewürzen verfeinert hat, findet Tuvok den Geschmack der Suppe pikant. ( ) Kurze Zeit später trifft die Voyager ''auf ein haakonianisches Shuttle. Nachdem Neelix erfährt, dass der Pilot Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel ist, verlässt er schockiert die Brücke. Wenig später informiert er Janeway darüber, dass Jetrel eine Massenvernichtungswaffe konstruierte und damit seinen Heimatplaneten Rinax auslöschte. Nachdem Jetrel an Bord kommt, erfährt Neelix, dass er einer gefährlichen Dosis Metreonstrahlung ausgesetzt war und sich aus dieser eine tödliche Blutkrankheit entwickeln kann. Zunächst will er sich nicht von Jetrel untersuchen lassen, jedoch können ihn Kes und Janeway vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Bei der anschließenden Besprechung, reagiert er gegenüber Jetrel mit Ablehnung und Hass. Allerdings lässt er die Untersuchung durch Jetrel zu. Diese ergibt vermeintlich, dass er Metremia im Anfangsstadium hat. Nach dieser Diagnose spricht ihm Kes Mut zu und sie beschließen, die verbleibende Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen. Bei einer weiteren Untersuchung durch Jetrel, provoziert Neelix diesen erneut. Wenig später findet ihn Kes jedoch im Kasino, wie er hinter der Theke kauert. Hier erzählt er Kes, dass er damals nicht bei den talaxianischen Verteidigungsstreitkräften war, sondern sich vor diesen versteckte. Er glaubte, dass Talax aus ungerechtfertigten Gründen Krieg führte. Als er das Gespräch mit Jetrel sucht, entdeckt er dessen Experiment und wird von ihm betäubt. Nachdem er wieder zu sich kommt, stellt er Jetrel mit Janeway und Tuvok zur Rede. Dieser erläutert seinen Plan, die Opfer von Rinax zurückzuholen und sagt Neelix, dass er nicht an Metremia leidet. Nachdem Jetrels Experiment gescheitert ist, begibt sich Neelix zu dem Sterbenden auf die Krankenstation. Dort verzeiht er Jetrel, bevor dieser stirbt. ( ) Nachdem Tuvok mit seinem Trainingsprogramm für mehrere ehemalige Maquis keinen Erfolg erzielt, sitzt er im Kasino und analysiert seinen Misserfolg. Neelix hört ihm zu und zeigt ihm Keela-Blumen. Er vergleicht den Vulkanier mit einem Exemplar dieser Blume, welches einen stabilen Stängel besitzt und bei Krafteinwirkung bricht. Er meint, dass Tuvok unflexibel ist. Tuvok lenkt das Gespräch dann, auf den Brill-Käse, welchen Neelix auf der Theke stehen hat. Neelix erklärt, dass er ihn mit Bakterien hergestellt hat. Daraufhin kommt Tuvok der Verdacht, dass dies die Quelle der Infektion der Gelpacks sein könnte. ( ) Als die ''Voyager auf einen Planeten trifft, auf dem die Nachfahren von Menschen leben, die 1937 von der Erde entführt wurden, werden auch die Entführten in Chryostasiskammern entdeckt. Nachdem diese aufgeweckt wurden, besuchen sie das Kasino, wo Neelix sie bedient. ( ) Weil Kes aufgrund der Präsenz einer fremden Spezies vorzeitig in das Elogium eintritt, überlegt er, ob die beiden eine Familie gründen sollen. Zunächst ist er sich unsicher, ob er mit Kes ein Kind bekommen soll. Da sein Leben bisher sehr unstet verlaufen ist, gab es gar nicht die Stabilität, die ein Kind benötigt. Aus diesem Grund sucht er Rat bei Tuvok. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass Kinder unlogisch und anstregend sein können, jedoch auch lohnend sein kann. Schließlich entscheidet sich Kes dafür, kein Kind zu bekommen. Jedoch meint der Doktor, dass Kes durch die fremden Wesen ein verfrühtes Elogium durchlebte und noch einmal ein Elogium im richtigen Alter erleben wird. ( ) 2372 Er serviert Janeway in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum ihr Essen. Dabei kommen die beiden ins Gespräch und Janeway würdigt besonders, wie Neelix Ayala geholfen hat, mit der Trennung von seinen Kindern fertig zu werden. Anschließend bekundet er, dass er sich unterfordert fühlt. Ihr Gespräch wird jedoch von Tuvok, unterbrochen der den Captain auf die Brücke ruft. Später nimmt er an der Lagebesprechung teil, auf welcher die Rettungsmission für Chakotay geplant wird. Er soll auf dem Schiff bleiben, um mit seinen taktischen Kenntnissen, die Kazon in Schach zu halten. Als Rasik ihnen mitteilt, dass sie das Shuttle zerstört haben und seine Insassen tot sind, glaubt Neelix ihm nicht und provoziert ihn. Als Rasik daraufhin droht, ihr Schiff zu zerstören, meint Neelix, dass er es nicht tun wird, da sonst die anderen Kazon-Sekten von ihrer geheimen Übungsanlage erfahren würden. Auch die Drohung des Majes mit der Selbstzerstörung der Waffen beeindruckt Neelix nicht, da er weiß, dass diese schwer zu ersetzen sind und eine Zerstörung daher die Ogla gegenüber den anderen Sekten entscheidend schwächen würde. ( ) Anlässlich von Kes' zweitem Geburtstag, gratulieren Neelix und die Anderen ihr bei einer Überraschungsparty. Neelix hat für Sie einen speziellen Geburtstagspunsch zubereitet. Während der Geburtstagsparty trifft die Voyager auf eine Raumverzerrung, die das Schiff allmählich vollkommen neu strukturiert. Daraufhin begibt er sich mit Kes zu ihrem Quartier. Auf dem Weg erkundigt er sich, eifersüchtig auf Paris, nach ihrem schönsten Geschenk. Kes erkennt dies, was Neelix jedoch bestreitet. Durch die Anomalie können sie jedoch ihr Ziel nicht erreichen. Als Kes erkennt, dass die Quartiere sich nicht an ihren eigentlichen Standorten befinden, wird Neelix eifersüchtig und fragt, ob sie schon einmal in diesen Quartieren war. Kes verneint dies und geht entschlossen weiter. Letztlich landen sie wieder vor dem Holodeck. Nachdem man einen neuen Plan entwickelt, begleitet Neelix Chakotay und versucht mit ihm zu Fuß die Brücke zu erreichen. Während dessen spricht er mit Chakotay über seine Angst Kes zu verlieren. Kurz darauf treffen sie Tuvok, der ebenfalls nicht die Brücke erreichen kann. Als Neelix ein paar Meter in einen Gang hineingeht, wird er von den beiden Anderen plötzlich nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem die Raumanomalie das Schiff wieder verlassen hat, kommt er mit Kes' Geburtstagstorte auf die Brücke. ( ) Als Kes ihm, während eines gemeinsamen Abendessens, von ihren Flugstunden mit Tom Paris berichtet, wird er in seiner Eifersucht bestärkt. Beim Mittagessen im Kasino, kippt er Paris einen Teller alfarianische Haar-Pasta auf die Uniform, welcher daraufhin dasselbe mit dem zweiten Teller der Speise tut. Kurz darauf werden beide zum Captain gerufen. Dieser schickt sie, von ihren Differenzen unbeeindruckt auf eine gemeinsame Mission. Sie sollen mit einem Shuttle zum Höllenplaneten fliegen und Vorräte sammeln. Nach der Besprechung, trifft er Kes im Gang und entgegnet auf ihre Fragen, dass sie nach seiner Rückkehr reden werden. Im Shuttle können sie ihre Differenzen nicht beilegen. Aufgrund technischer Probleme, machen sie eine Bruchlandung auf dem Planeten. Zuvor kann Neelix noch ein Notsignal aussenden. Auf dem Planeten streitet er sich mit Paris, über das weitere Vorgehen. Während er im Shuttle warten will, befiehlt Paris, dass sie einen anderen Unterschlupf suchen. Auf der Suche nach diesem beleidigen sie sich weiter, ehe sie Schutz in einer Höhle finden, deren Eingang sie versiegeln. In der Höhle streiten sie zunächst weiter, ehe sie ein eigenartiges Geräusch aufschreckt. Sie entdecken mehrere Eier, aus denen Lebewesen schlüpfen. Neelix will sich um die Lebensform kümmern, da sie die Mutter ausgesperrt haben. Die Beiden öffnen die Höhle wieder und füttern das Junge mit einem Hypospray. Anschließend spricht er sich mit Paris aus. Nachdem die Voyager in der Lage ist, die Beiden hochzubeamen, warten sie noch ab, bis ein Elternteil das Junge abholt und lassen sich erst dann aufs Schiff beamen, wo sie von Kes empfangen werden. Anschließend trinken sie gemeinsam Kaltes Potak-Geflügel. ( ) Nachdem die Voyager den Raum der Bothaner erreicht, informiert er Janeway über diese nicht ungefährliche Spezies. Nachdem Janeway auf einem Gang des Schiffes dem Hologramm Beatrice Flora Burleigh begegnet und im Kasino Speisen und Tassen aus dem gleichen Holoprogramm sieht, erkundigt sie sich später bei Neelix nochmals nach diesen Dingen. Jedoch kann er sich nicht daran erinnern, diese Dinge schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Nachdem viele Besatzungsmitglieder durch einen psionischen Angriff der Botha starr stehen bleiben, kümmert er sich um die Besatzung, ehe auch er paralysiert wird. ( ) Bei einer Außenmission auf einem Planeten, entdecken er und Tuvok Zeichnungen im Boden, die von einer intelligenten Lebensform stammen. Da auch eine Warpspur entdeckt wird, folgt man dieser zu einem weiteren Planeten. Neelix bildet mit Chakotay, Torres und Tuvok das Außenteam, welches das Polyferranit abbauen soll. Während der Außenmission wird er jedoch von einem Vogel angegriffen und schwer am Auge verletzt. Er kann auf die Voyager gebeamt werden, wo der Doktor seine Verletzung erfolgreich behandelt. ( ) Als er sich die Haare schneiden lässt, beschwert er sich heftig über die Arbeit des Friseurs. Später isst er gemeinsam mit Kes, Tanis und den Führungsoffizieren. Als Tanis Kes anbietet, auf der Phalanx zu bleiben und ihre Fähigkeiten zu erweitern, ist er darüber nicht erfreut. Während Tanis Kes im Kasino lehrt, wie sie eine Flüssigkeit in einer Tasse erwärmen kann, beobachtet er die beiden und ist über Kes' scheinbare Fortschritte erfreut. Als Kes ihn fragt, ob er mit ihr auf die Phalanx gehen würde, sagt er zu. Nachdem Suspiria die Voyager angreift und Tanis Kes energisch versucht zu überzeugen, auf die Phalanx mitzukommen, fordert Neelix ihn auf sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Daraufhin wird er von Tanis telepathisch attackiert und gegen eine Wand des Kasinos geschleudert. ( ) Nachdem die Kazon-Nistrim die Voyager angreifen, und ein Transportermodul des Schiffes stehlen, fragt er Captain Janeway, ob es klug ist die Nistrim zu verfolgen. Ihr Argument, dass dieses Modul das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte in dieser Region verändert und die anderen Kazon-Sekten dazu bringen wird, auch die Transportertechnologie erlangen zu wollen, überzeugt ihn jedoch. Commander Chakotay versucht im Alleingang, dass Modul zu zerstören wird dabei jedoch gefangen genommen. Daraufhin startet die Voyager eine Rettungsaktion. Nachdem die Voyager das Nistrim-Schiff erreicht, ist er überrascht eine Kazon-Flotte vorzufinden, deren Schiffe von verschiedenen Sekten stammen. Er meint, dass die Kazon ihre Taktik geändert haben. ( ) Wenig später gehört er zu einem Außenteam, dass auf einem Planeten, der vom Mokra-Orden kontrolliert wird, dringend benötigtes Tellerium erwerben soll. Ihm gelingt es mit dem Tellerium auf die Voyager zurückzukehren. Jedoch werden Tuvok und Torres verhaftet. Nachdem Chakotay den Magistrat Augris kontaktiert hat, teilt Neelix ihm mit, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Augris ihnen helfen wird. Später berät er sich mit Chakotay, Kim und Paris, wie man das Außenteam aus dem Gefängnis der Mokra befreien kann. ( ) Als B'Elanna pausenlos an einer im All entdeckten künstlichen Lebensform arbeitet, verweigert er ihr den Kaffee und schickt sie ins Bett. Zuvor erzählt er ihr noch davon, dass ihm einmal ein Gericht misslungen ist, weil er die Zutat Salz vergessen hatte. ( ) Nachdem Captain Janeway sich dazu entschließt, eine Allianz mit den Kazon zu schmieden, merkt Neelix an, dass er auf dem nahen Planeten Sobras, der von den Kazon-Pommar regiert wird, einen Bekannten hat, der ihm einige Gefallen schuldet. Daher will er versuchen die Lage zu sondieren. Er fliegt nach Sobras und nimmt dort Kontakt mit Tersa auf. Dieser lässt ihn jedoch verhaften und ins Gefängnis werfen. Dort ist er mit einigen Trabe inhaftiert, welche kurze Zeit später von ihren Kameraden gewaltsam befreit werden. So kann Neelix auf die Voyager zurückkehren. Von seinen Kontaktleuten erfährt er, dass ein Takrit gefasst wurde, der den Konferenzort ausspionieren sollte. Bei den Verhandlungen treten die Spannungen zwischen den Kazon und den Trabe sowie Janeway offen zutage. Als die Trabe einen Anschlag verüben, kann Neelix mit dem Außenteam rechtzeitig hochgebeamt werden. ( ) Während Torres, Paris und Kim im Kasino versuchen die Probleme bei einem experimentellen Warp-10-Flug zu beseitigen, hört Neelix zu. Er erzählt ihnen, dass die Gondeln aus ihrem Gehäuse gerissen wurden. Dies bringt die beiden zur Lösung des Problems. Daher umarmt Paris Neelix überschwänglich. Nach dem erfolgreichen Testflug von Paris kreiert Neelix eine neue Kaffeemischung und benennt sie nach Paris. Diesen Kaffee serviert er sogleich dem Piloten und B'Elanna. ( ) Er versucht weiterhin Tuvok zum Lachen zu bringen, und eine motionale Reaktion hervorzurufen. Dazu studiert er alte vulkanische Rituale. ( ) Außerdem nimmt er an der Lagebesprechung teil, auf welcher über die Zerstörung von Dreadnought diskutiert wird. ( ) Als Quinn im Kasino erscheint ist er überrascht und wartet das weitere Geschehen ab. ( ) Nachdem der Doktor und Danara Pel das Holodeckprogramm Paris 3 aufsuchen, ist er auch anwesend und möchte Danara zu einem Spiel einladen. Jedoch schickt der Doktor ihn weg. ( ) Kurze Zeit später beginnt Neelix ein Fernsehprogramm auszustrahlen, in dem er über aktuelle Ereignisse auf der Voyager berichtet. Als er Kim nach seiner Meinung zum Programm befragt, antwortet dieser, dass ihm für sein Programm noch Nachrichten fehlen. Kurz darauf erfährt er von seinem alten Bekannten Laxeth, dass Tom Paris das Schiff verlassen wird und berichtet darüber. Er spricht auch mit Tom Paris darüber. Neelix ist überrascht, da er dachte, dass Tom Paris sich hier gut eingelebt hat. Von dieser neuen Information überrascht, geht er ins Kasino zurück. Dort erwartet ihn auf dem Monitor bereits der Doktor und möchte mit ihm seinen beitrag besprechen. Neelix teilt ihm mit, dass sein Beitrag warten muss, da er eine wichtigere Geschichte hat und vertröstet ihn auf den nächsten Tag. Anschließend beginnt er die Sendung über Tom zu drehen, die von einem großen Teil der Besatzung gesehen wird. Nachdem bei der nächsten Lagebesprechung, Torres wegen eines Problems in den Maschinenraum gerufen wird, begleitet er sie um darüber berichten zu können. So berichtet er über den entstandenen Maschinenschaden und darüber, wie der Doktor die Verletzten behandelt. Wenig später zeigt er dem Captain, wo sie dringend benötigte Rohstoffe für die Reparatur finden können. Neelix spricht mit Kes darüber, wie die Kazon von Paris' Anwesendheit auf dem Schiff wissen konnten. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass es einen Verräter an Bord geben muss. Daraufhin stellt Neelix weitere Untersuchungen im Maschinenraum an. Er befragt Michael Jonas, der ihm widerwillig Informationen gibt. Ein geplanter Mordversuch an Neelix, wird vom Doktor vereitelt, der sich gerade in diesem Moment zuschaltet, sodass Jonas den Schneidbrenner verschwinden lassen muss. Er bespricht seine Entdeckungen daraufhin mit Tuvok. Weitere Untersuchungen ergeben, dass die Nachrichten von Tom Paris' Quartier aus gesendet wurden. Bei einer Besprechung mit Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok beschließen sie, Neelix als Lockvogel einzusetzen. Er führt seine Recherchen im Maschinenraum weiter. Als Paris die Voyager ruft und an Bord gebeamt werden will, bemerkt er, dass Michael Jonas nicht am Transportersubsystem arbeitet. Daraufhin schlägt Jonas ihn nieder und entfernt ihre Kommunikatren. Wenig später kommt Neelix wieder zu sich und er prügelt sich mit Jonas. Dieser stürzt dabei in einen Plasmastrahl. Neelix reaktiviert die Waffen und öffnet die Türen des Maschinenraums. ( ) Wenig später unterhält er sich mit der hochschwangeren Fähnrich Samantha Wildman im Kasino. Dabei kommt er auch darauf zu sprechen, dass der Replikator eine Fehlfunktion hat und Harry bisher keine Zeit hatte sich das Problem anzusehen. Daraufhin inspiziert Wildman den Replikator und teilt ihm mit, dass er ein neues Set Anodynerelais braucht. In diesem Moment setzen beim Fähnrich die Wehen ein und Neelix bringt sie auf die Krankenstation. ( ) Er gehört zu B'Elannas Außenteam, dass auf Drayan II dringend benötigte Rohstoffe besorgt. ( ) Nachdem die Voyager die Heimatwelt der Kohl erreicht, berichtet Neelix, dass dieser Planet einmal ein belebter Handelsplatz war. Nachdem man mehrere Überlebende in Stasiskapseln entdeckt, besprechen die Führungsoffiziere was zu tun ist. Neelix mutmaßt, dass die Todesursache vielleicht ein Herzanfall war. Zwecks einer Untersuchung begeben sich Torres und Kim in die Simulation. Dort werden sie von einem Clown gefangen genommen, der Torres nach einiger Zeit zurückschickt, um die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass er weiterexistieren möchte. Anschließend nimmt Neelix an einer diesbezüglichen Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere teil. Er schlägt halbernst vor, den Clown zum lachen zu bringen, was jedoch in dieser Situation nicht sehr erheiternd wirkt. ( ) Als er gemeinsam mit Tuvok auf einem Planeten Pflanzen sammelt, will er mit Tuvok ein vulkanisches Lied singen. Das Lied, welches er für das fröhlichste in der vulkanischen Datenbank hält, ist allerdings ein Klagelied. Als sie auf das Schiff zurückgebeamt werden, werden ihre Muster jedoch zu einer Person verschmolzen. Diese nennt sich Tuvix. Nach einiger Zeit, können die beiden wieder getrennt werden. ( ) Als Captain Janeway und Chakotay wegen einer Infektion auf einem Planeten zurückgelassen werden müssen, nimmt er an einer Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere teil. Er meint, dass die Moral der Crew leiden wird, was jedoch nichts an den Befehlen ändert. ( ) Nachdem man sich entschließt eine Rettungsmission für Chakotays vermeintlichen Sohn zu starten, kontaktiert er die talaxianische Kolonie auf Prema II und kann sie überzeugen, im Bedarfsfall der Voyager zu Hilfe zu kommen. Kurz darauf trifft man auf ein beschädigtes Kazon-Shuttle und nimmt den Piloten Tierna an Bord. Dieser berichtet, dass Seska getötet und das Baby in die Gema IV-Kolonie gebracht wurde. Anschließend plant man eine Rettungsaktion, bei der Neelix seine Angaben überprüft und bestätigen kann. Später serviert er Suder sein Abendessen. Nachdem das Schiff durch die Kazon angegriffen und geentert wird, wird er mit dem Rest der Besatzung in den Frachtraum gebracht und dann auf Hanon ausgesetzt. ( ) 2373 Auf dem Planeten leitet ein Team, dass nach einem Unterschlupf und Nahrung sucht. Am Eingang einer Höhle finden er und Hogan humanoide Knochen. Neelix bittet Hogan diese aufzusammeln und begibt sich zu einer Frau, die ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. In diesem Moment wird Hogan vom hanonianischen Höhlenreptil getötet und in die Höhle geschleppt. Neelix und die anderen können für ihn nichts mehr tun. Wenig später wird er mit Kes von Eingeborenen verschleppt. Chakotay kann ihre Freilassung erreichen, jedoch werden sie kurze Zeit später erneut angegriffen und fliehen in eine Höhle. Dort treffen sie auf das hanonianische Höhlenreptil. Dieses frisst ein Besatzungsmitglied, während die anderen fliehen können. Chakotay und Tuvok bringen mit Speeren die Höhlendecke zum Einsturz, sodass die Kreatur ihnen nicht folgen kann. Unterdessen gelingt es dem Doktor und Lon Suder das Schiff zurückzuerobern. ( ) Im Kasino serviert er kurze Zeit später Tuvok ein neu kreiertes Getränk. Dieses sagt ihm jedoch nicht recht zu. Kurz darauf wird Tuvok von Janeway auf die Brücke gerufen. ( ) Als Harry Kim und Tom Paris von den Akritirianern unter dem Verdacht, einen Sprengstoffanschlag durchgeführt zu haben, verhaftet, verurteilt und in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gebracht werden, plant man auf der Voyager sie zu befreien. Dazu benutzten sie Neelix' Schiff. Während die beiden das Gefängnis betreten, um die beiden zu befreien, bleibt Neelix an Bord und lenkt die akritirianischen Schiffe ab. Nachdem die Befreiten an Bord sind, manövriert er die akritirianischen Schiffe aus und entkommt. Anschließend ist er auf der Krankenstation anwesend, als der Doktor die beiden behandelt. Er bietet an das Steuer zu übernehmen, bis Tom wieder einsatzfähig ist. Jedoch teilt der Doktor umgehend mit, dass Tom wieder voll einsatzfähig ist. ( ) Nachdem man entdeckt, dass zwei Ferengi einen Prä-Warp-Planeten ausbeuten, entschließt man sich diese von dort zu entfernen. Neelix verkleidet sich dazu als Ferengi und versucht den beiden die Rückkehr zu befehlen. Er verteilt einen Teil ihres Besitzes unter der Bevölkerung. Jedoch denken diese gar nicht daran ihre Herrschaft aufzugeben und versuchen Neelix zu töten. Dieser offenbart daraufhin seine Identität und kann unverletzt entkommen. Nachdem er sich den Rest des Liedes von dem Barden hat erzählen lassen, kehrt er zurück und stellt sich als der heilige Pilger vor, der die Weisen wieder in den Himmel zurückbringt. Daraufhin wird er mit den beiden Ferengi jedoch auf einen Scheiterhaufen gebracht und soll verbrannt werden. Jedoch können sie noch rechtzeitig auf die Voyager ''gebeamt werden. ( ) 2374 2374 stirbt er an Protomaterienentladung und wird 18 Stunden für tot erklärt, bevor mit Hilfe von Borgtechnologie sein zerebraler Kortex reaktiviert wird. ( ) )}} Da seine ursprüngliche Heimat Rinax zerstört wird, schließt Neelix sich dem Vorhaben, in den Alpha-Quadranten zu gelangen, der ''Voyager-Crew an. Er möchte dort Botschafter der Sternenflotte werden. ( ) 2375 2376 2376 ist er Mitglied eines Außenteams, dass mit dem Delta-Flyer Vorräte sammelt. Dabei besucht er auch den Planeten Tarakis und durchlebt, wie auch der Rest des Außenteams, die Erinnerungen an ein Massaker auf diesem Planeten, welches vor 300 Jahren stattfand. Durch dieses traumatische „Erlebnis“ erleidet er eine Panikattacke im Kasino. Als sich Naomi Wildman an einem Topf die Finger verbrennt, verbarrikadiert er sich hinter dem Tresen, da er glaubt sich in einer Schlacht zu befinden. Commander Chakotay kann ihn überzeugen, dass der Kampf beendet ist. Der Doktor behandelt ihn daraufhin. ( ) Als die Voyager Norcadia Prime erreicht, gehört Neelix zu den Besatzungsmitgliedern, die auf dem Planeten Urlaub machen. An einem Strand sonnt er sich. Er vergisst jedoch sein Dermalin-Hypospray und schläft unter den zwei Sonnen des Planeten ein. Dadurch erleidet er einen Sonnenbrand. Diesen behandelt er mit einer Salbe, die er aus Leola-Wurzel herstellt. Chakotay und B'Elanna Torres laden ihn daraufhin ein, die Tsunkatse-Kämpfe mit ihnen anzusehen. Dabei wird er Zeuge, wie Seven of Nine gezwungen wird in der Arena zu kämpfen. Zwecks Vorbereitung einer Befreiungsaktion, trifft sich Neelix mit einigen norcardianischen Offiziellen. Diese äußern sich bestürzt über diesen Vorfall. Jedoch bringt er durch ein Gespräch mit einem Delegierten der Pendari in Erfahrung, dass die norcadianische Regierung nicht ernsthaft gegen die Entführung von Fremden vorzugehen beabsichtigt, da die Spiele den größten Teil der Staatseinnahmen generieren. ( ) 2377 2378 Im Jahr 2378, bei Sternzeit 54868.6, verlässt Neelix die Voyager jedoch um mit anderen Talaxianern auf einem Asteroiden zusammenzuleben, da er ansonsten wohl nie wieder andere Mitglieder seines Volkes sehen wird. Von Captain Kathryn Janeway erhält er bei dieser Gelegenheit die Möglichkeit als permanenter Botschafter der Sternenflotte, mit ständigem Kontakt zur Voyager, im Delta-Quadranten zu verbleiben. Neelix nimmt das Angebot dankend an. Janeway muss diese „Beförderung“ nur noch mit der Sternenflotte absprechen. ( ) Tatsächlich erhält Neelix weiterhin den Kontakt zur Voyager aufrecht. ( ) Alternative Leben Feedback-Schleife des Doktors thumb|Das Hologramm von Neelix Als der Doktor 2372 eine Feedbackschleife seines Programms durchlebt, wird die Voyager evakuiert. Nur wenige Besatzungsmitglieder bleiben an Bord. So befindet sich Neelix im Kasino und verteidigt sich gegen einen Kazon, indem er diesen mit Töpfen und anderen Küchenutensilien bewirft. Nachdem der Doktor den Kazon überwältigen kann, wird dieser zur Behandlung seiner Verletzungen auf die Krankenstation transferiert. Kurz darauf bringt er mit Torres und Janeway einen gefangenen Kazon auf die Krankenstation, wo der Doktor ihnen eröffnet, dass sie Hologramme sind. ( ) Freundschaften und persönliche Beziehungen Seit 2372 ist Neelix der Patenonkel von Naomi Wildman, die an Bord geboren worden ist. Er kümmert sich hingebungsvoll um sie. ( ) Tom Paris Sein Verhältnis zu Tom Paris ist zunächst angespannt, da er denkt, dass dieser sich zwischen ihn und Kes drängen will und kein guter Umgang für Kes wäre. ( ) Seit Sternzeit 49068.5 (im Jahr 2372) hegt Neelix eine wachsende Freundschaft zu Tom Paris, die während einer Außenmission nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten reift. ( ) Tuvok Zunächst ist das Verhältnis von Neelix zu Tuvok eher angespannt. Als Neelix eigenmächtig ein Treffen mit den Kazon-Ogla dazu nutzt, um seine gefangen gehaltene Freundin Kes zu befreien, wird er von Tuvok auf das enorme Risiko seiner Handlung hingewiesen. ( ) Da Neelix sich bemüht der Besatzung zu besonderen Anlässen, spezielle Gerichte zuzubereiten, beglückwünscht er auch Tuvok zum Kairektag. Dieser meint, dass der Tag erst in zwei Wochen ist. ( ) Auch zu Tuvok entwickelt Neelix eine gewisse „freundschaftliche Bindung“, auch wenn diese aufgrund der Emotionslosigkeit von „Mister Vulkanier“ häufig einseitig erscheint. Zum Ende von Neelix' Aufenthalt auf der Voyager wird auch die Bindung seitens Tuvoks durchsichtiger. ( ) Romanzen Im Jahr 2378 begegnet die Voyager einer talaxianischen Kolonie. Neelix verliebt sich hier in die Talaxianerin Dexa. Als die Voyager weiterfliegen möchte, entscheidet sich Neelix in der Kolonie bei Dexa und ihrem Sohn Brax zu bleiben. ( ) Kes Neelix und die Ocampa Kes haben vor und während der ersten Jahre auf der Voyager eine romantische Beziehung, die jedoch 2373 endet. ( ) Sie muss später das Schiff aufgrund ihrer steigenden telepathischen Fähigkeiten verlassen. ( ) Da Neelix ziemlich eifersüchtig ist, gerät er mit Tom Paris, aufgrund dessen enger Freundschaft zu Kes, 2372 in Konflikt. ( ) Gewohnheiten Laut Seven of Nine sind Neelix' Lieblingsspeisen talaxianischer Eintopf und Terranuss-Soufflé. ( ) Sonstiges Lieutenant Barclay nennt seine Katze kurz nach dem ersten Kontakt mit der USS Voyager ebenfalls Neelix. ( ) Neelix besitzt eine Ausgabe des Buches Eldaxons Gesammeltes Volkstum. Chronologie Datei:Neelix 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Neelix 2371 Sternzeit 48921.jpg|2371 (später) Datei:Neelix 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Neelix 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Neelix 2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Neelix 2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Neelix.jpg|2377 Zitate }} }} Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Externe Links * * * Neelix - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Neelix en:Neelix es:Neelix fr:Neelix nl:Neelix pl:Neelix pt:Neelix ro:Neelix sr:Ниликс Kategorie:Talaxianer